[unreadable] [unreadable] This application seeks funding for the Kern Lipid Conference to be held in Aspen, Colorado, on August 18-21, 2007. The goal of this meeting will be to provide attendees an opportunity to learn the latest advances in the understanding of the molecular mechanisms of hyperlipidemia and diabetes, and the mechanisms linking these disorders to atherosclerosis. An important underlying theme will be metabolic control mechanisms, involving signaling cascades and transcription factors, and the potential for their therapeutic modulation. The Board of Directors has chosen Alan Tall and Ron Evans to be the co-chairs of the meeting, and they have worked together in developing the proposed program. Dr Tall is a well known investigator in the lipoprotein/atherosclerosis field, and Dr Evans is known for his work in the field of nuclear receptors and metabolic control. Although there are many meetings focusing on hyperlipidemia/atherosclerosis or diabetes, there are relatively few exploring the interface between these different areas of scientific interest. An important goal will be to bring together scientists in these different areas, and to have presentations of work bridging between them. Support of research on the pathogenesis of diabetic vascular disease is a stated goal of the NHLBI. The Kern Aspen Lipid Conference provides a unique and collegial forum that assembles internationally recognized scientists working in different disciplines that can address these vital national health priorities: dyslipidemia, diabetes and cardiovascular disease. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]